


Play Hard

by RyanAckart



Series: The Vault Dweller [7]
Category: Fallout 1
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Killian, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Vault Dweller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanAckart/pseuds/RyanAckart
Summary: It's not difficult at all for Devon to convince Killian to take a few minutes away from the store, especially when he's wearing those tiny shorts





	Play Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extremely picky about who tops and who bottoms when it comes to porn and once I settle on someone's position, that's usually it lol. But my tastes for these two have completely flipped since the last bit of porn I wrote and now, for the rest of my stories, Killian is the wasteland's most enthusiastic bottom. Enjoy
> 
> Follow me at **fairtomato.twitter.com**

Nearly a year has passed since Devon was exiled from the vault. In that time he’s seen a circus, Natalie and her group have visited a few times, raiders tried (and failed) to attack Junktown. Killian’s doing his best to improve the quality of life for his residents. Devon still cleans and serves at the bar but when Neal isn’t there, he’s in charge.

But Devon doesn’t work today and this morning he’s on his way to the barber. He’s tempted to do something like shave the side of his head or bleach it, but he tells Chuck to just give him his usual trim. It doesn’t take too long and since it’s still the morning, he decides to go for a run. He goes home and changes into his usual workout attire--a pair of very short shorts and his shoes. Jogging around Junktown is his favorite way to stay in shape, sometimes friends or even random people join him.

First he pays Killian a visit since he knows how much the man likes his shorts. He’s stocking shelves and he and Devon kiss thoroughly when no customers are around.

Then Devon whispers in his ear, “When I’m done with my run, how about you take a break?”

“What for?” he plays along.

“I just need a few minutes to bend you over a table and fuck you.”

Killian breathes sharply and Devon knows he’s captured his interest. “I’ll be ready for you.” He moans quietly as Devon’s teeth press against the skin of his neck.

“Be back soon, babe.”

He goes on his run around town. A couple people join him on his trail, one he knows and the other he doesn’t. It gives him time to calm down, which will be perfect because he knows Killian’s working himself up. He’ll be nice and needy by the time he returns. As they near the general store, he waves to his companions as they continue jogging. Another person joins them but Devon now only has one destination in mind. He walks through the front entrance and asks Taylor where Killian is.

“He went through the back, said he needed a few minutes for something.”

Devon nods, pretending he doesn’t know exactly what that something is. He heads to the back too. “Killian!” he calls out.

“In...the bedroom...”

“Come out when you’re done.” He doesn’t have to wait long and he grins when Killian enters the living room completely. “What were you doing in there?” he teases.

“Getting ready for you,” he murmurs.

Devon beckons him over, eyes on the erection Killian’s already sporting. When he’s in range, he yanks him the rest of the way and kisses him hard. Killian’s in a needy mood and that makes him quickly melt against Devon. He reaches down and squeezes Killian’s cock, watching his eyes close and hearing a soft moan.

“What do you want?” he whispers.

“I want you to fuck me. Please...”

Devon spins him around and pushes him over the table. One hand keeps Killian’s hands behind his back, the other smacks his ass firmly. Devon pushes his own tiny shorts down and starts teasing with his cock.

“I wish we were outside,” Devon murmurs, thrusting against him without putting it in yet. “I wish everyone could see the mayor of Junktown right now.”

He groans beneath him.

“Do you want that? Do you want the entire town to watch how well you take my dick?”

Another groan. “Y-yes. Please.”

“Just say the word and it’ll be arranged.” Killian’s just caught up in the moment, but Devon is honestly into the idea of fucking him out in public. But it’ll never happen, no matter how badly either of them want, so he just tucks the idea into the back of his mind to use as a fantasy later.

He lightly drags his nails down Killian’s side, reveling in the shiver it elicits. When he presses his cock against his ass and feels how slick he is, he pictures Killian impatiently shoving fingers into himself. He grins and keeps pushing until the head is in. He lets go of Killian’s hands in order to spread his ass instead, watching himself go deeper until his hips are pushed against him.

Killian moves his hands to dig them into the table. He tries to push himself back but already knows all of Devon is inside him. His muscles jump when a hand lands on his ass again.

Devon thrusts slowly, shallowly, and it makes Killian growl. “So impatient,” he coos.

“We have to be quick, I gotta return to work.”

“I know Taylor’s there. You can’t lie to me. You’re just greedy.” He continues to tease him, snapping his hips forward only to slowly pull out again. He leans over to pepper kisses on his skin, knowing Killian wants to say something but holds his tongue so Devon won’t tease him even more.

He straightens up and grabs his hips, continuing that same slow pace. He bites his lip, loving the way Killian feels around him. He scratches down his back again then reaches around to feel his erection. Devon squeezes, listens to Killian moan, then laughs.

“What do you want, babe?”

“Harder,” Killian says. “Please.”

He gives his dick another caress then starts pounding into him. Killian gasps, his muscles clench. If he accidentally moans too loud, will customers be able to hear him? An extra wave of arousal hits him at that thought. He thinks of Devon’s earlier statement, about wishing they were outside. He tries to push his ass back, take Devon’s dick faster, but he has a tight grip on his hips.

His breath is heavy as Devon continues to pump into him hard and fast. He half-expected him to be tired after his run but he only seems to have more energy now. They’ve been fucking more often than usual this week, desire has constantly pulsed through his body and the only way to soothe it is for Devon to yank his pants off and fuck him.

Killian practically claws at the table, moaning so loud that he doesn’t care if anyone can hear him. Again, the idea of someone watching them goes to the forefront of his brain. If he wasn’t the mayor...

Maybe if they take a vacation somewhere...

Devon’s hands are all over him but then one’s tapping three times on his lower back. He’s been long trained to understand what that means and even though he knows it’s coming, he’s still extremely disappointed when Devon pulls out. But Killian doesn’t waste time, he pushes himself up and sits on the table. Devon’s hand nudges his chest and encourages him to lay back. It takes very little coaxing for him to lie down and his previous disappointment wanes as Devon pulls his legs apart.

He gasps and his back arches when he’s reentered. Killian clenches down on his cock and grins at the way Devon closes his eyes and bites his lip. His hands don’t know what to do with themselves. He runs them through his sweaty hair, grips the table, then Killian remembers that he can jerk himself off. His hand wraps around his hard, aching cock as Devon pumps into him.

This is one of Killian’s favorite feelings in the world, and it only feels even better with Devon. He pushes his thighs back just a little farther, Killian likes to imagine he’s hitting him just a little deeper now. Fingertips dig into skin, his own hand moves faster.

“Let me,” Devon moans.

Killian barely even hears him, until he’s grabbing his hand and pulling it away. Then Devon’s quickly wrapping around him and working his cock. Pleasure shoots through his body, it won’t be long now until Devon makes him cum. He wishes he didn’t have to return to work after this, what he really wants is to just stay home and get fucked over and over. But the thought of going back out front with cum dripping down his thighs turns him on immensely.

“Are you close?”

“Yeah,” he breathes. Any moment now. Devon laughs a bit but he doesn’t register it until he’s letting go of his dick. He wants to make Killian cum just like this and that’s fine by him. He feels too good for it to matter. Just a little bit more-

Killian moans loudly as his walls tighten around Devon and his cock spurts onto his stomach. His thighs quiver as Devon continues to hold them open, he’s still thrusting into him, still chasing after his own orgasm. Killian pants as his hole keeps getting pounded, until Devon throws his head back and cums deep inside him.

He keeps his grip on Killian’s thighs as he pulls out, he knows how much Devon likes watching the cum drip out of him. Devon kisses his knee.

“Ready to get up?”

“Gimme a minute,” Killian puffs. He catches his breath as Devon places light kisses all over his legs. When he’s ready, he helps him up. Devon’s arms wrap around him as they kiss.

“Take the rest of the day off,” Devon murmurs against his lips.

“As much as I want to...I have to go to the office at some point today.”

Devon reaches down and squeezes his ass. “Maybe I’ll just have to come visit then, Mr Mayor.”

“Please do. In just these shorts.”

Their making out gets more intense and Devon’s fingers rub against the mess on his stomach.

“Guess you need a shower before getting back to the store, huh?”

“Yeah. Don’t you need one after your run?”

Devon grins then grabs Killian’s hand to lead him down the hallway.


End file.
